


no breakable anymore

by savingprivatemccoy



Series: tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingprivatemccoy/pseuds/savingprivatemccoy
Summary: A collection of short things I have writen on tumblr. Various fandoms/pairings.Captain America deserves to be happy and fucked senseless."After steve had silently agreed that natasha could add men to her list of potential matches, steve started going on dates also with guys. At first they were as awkward as his dates with the ladies, so he decided to give up on this game and convinced nat to give it a break, too."





	no breakable anymore

After Steve had silently agreed that Natasha could add men to her list of potential matches, Steve started going on dates also with guys. At first they were as awkward as his dates with the ladies, so he decided to give up on this game and convinced Nat to give it a break, too.

Until there was this guy, and it wasn’t even Natasha matchmaking, it was more a big coincidence that he was on the same gay bar steve decided to go after a highly stressful mission, steve recognized him from some kind of meeting he had with war veterans, and yeah that was that hot captain Steve couldn’t stop looking at for two hours, how could be so lucky?

And this guy, he noticed after their second (officially first) date, was everything Steve admired in someone: brave, loyal, humorous, handsome, big heart and big shoulders.

Then, on their third date, they’ve ended up at Steve’s place, making out on his bed and at some point in which handsome guy had already lost his shirt and was going for Steve’s, he tensed and the guy asked if there was something wrong.

“No, nothing’s wrong, it’s just… I’ve never…”

“Never had sex with a man? That’s ok, we don’t need to…”

“I’ve had sex with men before, I just never… never had sex with this body before.” Steve looked up, wishing he was making any sense and it took a few moments to to other guy to get what he was talking about.

Having lived most of his life as a much more smaller, fragile guy influenced the way he had sex before, of course. Everybody, boys and girls, were always so cautious with him, afraid they could break him (they probably could, indeed), that Steve used to get a little frustrated with sex.

“Oh…”, handsome guy said. “We really don’t need to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

But Steve just smiled and pulled the guy closer.

“Are you kidding me? i can’t wait to see what i can take with all of that” he motioned over his torso, taking off his own shirt.

The next morning Steve was so well fucked he couldn’t stop smiling. Now he had proof that he wasn’t breakable anymore.

The same couldn’t be said about the bed head, though.


End file.
